Tornado Outbreak Sequence of May 20-28
The Tornado Outbreak Sequence of May 20-28 Was a deadly, catastrophic outbreak of tornadoes with 713 tornado reports and 441 confirmed tornadoes. Along with the extensive amounts of tornadoes, 134 fatalities were recorded, <2000 injuries, and 345.5 Billion Dollars in damage. The most destructive of which was the Oklahoma City tornado which killed 14. May 20, 2024 may 20 2024.gif|SPC 21z outlook of may 20 2024 May 21, 2024 With cape of 6000 over southern parts of texas, Low-level lapse rates reaching ~10, helicity over 40, and shear over 40, the SPC issued a rare high risk for central Oklahoma. A total of 145 tornadoes were reported of which, 97 were confirmed along with 46 fatalities. The day started off with supercells firing off in the southwest parts of texas producing weak ef0's and ef1's, but as the day went on, around 1:00 the conditions were at maximum intensity for central Oklahoma. The first supercells started off near Elk City, Oklahoma just west of the dryline, as the dryline moved more east, supercells started to Initiate some of the tornadoes reported from 1:00-7:00 were the El Reno, Oklahoma Ef-4, Oklahoma City Ef-5, Oklahoma city ef3, Norman, Oklahoma ef3, Noble, Oklahoma Ef-5, and the Witcha, Texas Ef-4. As the night approached more tornadoes were reported like, Ponca, City Ef4, Sulphur, Oklahoma ef4, Henryetta, Oklahoma Ef-3, and The Perry, Oklahoma Ef-3 May 22, 2024 May 23, 2024 May 24, 2024 May 25, 2024 = May 26, 2024 May 27, 2024 May 28, 2024 Notable tornadoes = El Reno, Oklahoma tornado The El Reno tornado was a violent tornado part of the May 21, 2019 outbreak reaching wind speeds over 180 mph and killing two on the north side of El Reno. The tornado path consisted of a constant violent nature for most of its lifespan. The tornado first started its track on W Reno rd continuing north to the north side of el reno where it hit the north side of el reno, near Fourmilk Creek, where it reached its maximum intensity, at 184mph captured in the Vortex 2 DOW truck. The tornado then continued on its northeastern direction hitting many structures along its violent path, it eventually dissipated north of W Memorial Rd. Union City, Mustang, Oklahoma City tornado This destructive, violent tornado destroyed many parts of the eastern side of the OKC metro area engulfing the Oklahoma city suburb of Mustang. Over its lifespan, the tornado consisted of a multi-vortex structure with many violent vortices circling around the main tornado. Noble, Oklahoma tornado Ponca City, Oklahoma Tornado The Ponca City tornado was a deadly nighttime tornado that started south of I-35 nearest to Billing, Oklahoma. The tornado then moved northward killing a motorist driving along I-35, the tornado continued north where it killed 2 people in a small trailer south of Ponca City where it then reached maximum intensity at 184mph. The tornado then headed directly into the southside of Ponca city reaching 1 mile at its max-width, when it reached into Ponca city, it killed 8 people causing High-End EF4 damage, at 10:23 the tornado finally dissipated north of Kaw Lake, Oklahoma. Category:Tornadoes